1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning valve drive unit using a cleaning water supply apparatus for delivering and supplying cleaning water into a toilet.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as shown by FIGS. 4A and 4B, a cleaning valve drive unit for driving an automatic flush valve for cleaning inside of a toilet by supplying cleaning water into the toilet includes a valve (not illustrated) for opening and closing a supply port of cleaning water, a cam mechanism (not illustrated) for driving the valve, a main shaft 20 (handle shaft) for transmitting rotational force to the cam mechanism, a gear train for driving the main shaft 20 (only a spur gear 50 is illustrated) and a motor unit (not illustrated) for driving to rotate the main shaft 20 via the gear train for supplying cleaning water into the toilet by driving the main shaft 20 by controlling the motor unit by switching operation. Further, the main shaft 20 is connected with a handle 25 and by rotating the main shaft 20 in a cleaning operation direction (counterclockwise direction/direction of arrow mark CCW) by manually operating the handle 25, cleaning can be carried out manually without depending on the switching operation.
Further, when the main shaft 20 is rotated in a draining operation direction (clockwise direction/direction of arrow mark CW) via the handle 25, water can be drained from the cleaning water supply apparatus. Therefore, when a stopcock is shut while draining, water can be drained and therefore, freezing of water can be prevented in winter season.
However, according to the cleaning valve drive unit of the related art, when a person who does not know a method of using the drive unit leaves the site while the handle 25 is left to be erroneously turned in the draining direction (clockwise direction/direction of arrow mark CW), there poses a problem that cleaning water is left to flow.